Symbiotic Costume
by cptnwebhead
Summary: What if the symbiote was on earth when Spider-Man was still a high school student and when he reject it,the alien parasite bonds with Mary Jane during halloween.Will she be able to control it or she will be corrupted.


**(A/N:Marvel owns all the Spider-Man related charachters)** (Mary Jane's room)

Mary Jane Watson is on her phone texting her bestfriend Liz Allan. "Hey MJ,are you ready for the upcoming Halloween Party later night?"Liz asked

"Yeah,I'm ready but I just can't find my fairy costume right now."MJ replied

"What?!You will now only have 2 hours to prepare because the party starts 7pm."Liz texted in shock

"I know that but right now I really need to find that costume to impress Peter Parker."MJ responded

"Okay,I always know that you want to get that genius attention.Good bye!"Liz replied

After the conversation,MJ searched in her room,hopes to find the costume.Suddenly,Mary Jane's mom knocked on her room.

"Mary Jane,there's a box outside and I believe this is yours."her mom said

"Oh!Maybe thats my costume,thanks mom."Mary Jane said in surprise

"Ok honey,now prepare yourself for the party."her mom said

"Okay mom,I will just take a bath."Mj replied

MJ place the box inside her cabinet then takes a shower.When she was finished,she step out of the bathroom then headed on her cabinet.She first find her underwears and wear it then pulled the box out of the cabinet and opened it.But when she opened the box,it has shiny black costume with a white spider insignia on it and a mask with two white teardrop-like eyes.

"Wow!A Spider-Man costume!Maybe I should test it first without underwears."she said heading in the mirror.

She first remove her bra revealing her D-cup sized breast and then she pulled down her panty.Now that she was naked,pulled out the costume but the pants is sewed on the long sleeve.Fortunately,there was a zipper on the back of the costume.She first enter her right leg then the other.She then pulled in the her right arm and then the left.When she was done,she zipped the back of the costume then wear the mask.

When she looked on the mirror,she was surprised and felt amazing because of the rubbery texture of the costume that served as her second skin.When she looked at her back,she noticed the zipper was gone but didn't problemed it.

Suddenly,she felt that the suit was getting tighter then her breast was getting bigger and now has the sized of DD-cup.She also felt that her ass was getting bigger too then she felt she was now stronger than ever before.

Then suddenly,someone talked to her.

 **"Hello _Mary Jane"_**

"Who is that?"Mary Jane asked

 **"I'm the suit your wearing."**

"Ok but how do you talk if your just a suit?"she asked in confusion

 ** _"We are called symbiote.We need a host in order to survive.We once bond with Spider-Man but he rejected us.So we need to find a host which is close to him.We used our memories with him to find who is the one he love and it is you."_** the symbiote said

"What!Are you joking?Why would Spider-Man liked me,I'm just a ordinary girl who has a crush on him."

The symbiote then showed her some memories of the alien parasite and Spider-Man.She then saw that the man behind Spider-Man's mask is Peter Parker.

"How did this happen,Peter is Spider-Man?"she said in shock

 ** _"Believe us!Your greatest crush is your greatest hero."_**

Okay!Now I believe you but how did you manage to reach me?"

 ** _"When we bonded with Spider-Man,we manage to know how to mimic a costume.We made a costume inside the box outside our house.Then someone came out and we believe that's your mother.Suddenly she picked the box then give it to you then there it is."The symbiote explained._**

"Okay,now I understand but wait...Earlier you said that you bond with Spidey right?Is that mean that we possess the same power of Spider-Man?"she asked

 ** _"Yes,we have the same power of Spider-Man but our powers are stronger than him."_**

"Yes,I can now shoot webs!"MJ said then she test her newly found powers by shooting webs,climbing on walls and more.

 ** _"We can be a lot stronger if you allow us to fully bond"_**

"What will happen if we fully bond?"she asked

 ** _"We will be muscular,have fangs,countless teeth,long tounge and we can rule this city with Spider-Man"The symbiote hissed_**

Mary Jane think of it but there she discover the truth that the alien parasite is evil and will only make her a monster."I'm sorry but I can't take your offer and there I conclude that your evil"Mary Jane said then she forces the symbiote out of her mind.

"Whoahh!I'm almost there and maybe if I didn't force it out of my mind,I maybe corrupted."she said very glad that she forces the evil parasite out of her head

Suddenly,she almost forget about the party and when she look at the clock she saw that it was now 6:43pm.She first opened her door then saw that no one is in the house except fo her.

She quickly opened her window then jumped outside and shot a web on a neaby building then swing across the New York happily with her new found powers.

To be Continued

 ** _(A/N:Hello guys,I hope you like my first fanfic and don't forget to leave a review to my first fanfiction.Thank you guys)_**


End file.
